


Baby fever

by tea_and_lots_of_books



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Domestic Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gay Panic, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie and Eddie are good parents, Richie and Eddie are parents, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Soft reddie, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), children scare eddie, domestic reddie, future smut, happiness, married reddie, reddie child, reddie parenting au, they deserve the happiness, they're all happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_lots_of_books/pseuds/tea_and_lots_of_books
Summary: ‘I,’ Eddie stops talking and sobs, actually sobs, and Richie feels his stomach drop because Eddie hasn’t cried like this since they were kids. Not even at their wedding. ‘Richie, I want a baby.’Richie blinks at his husband. That was… not what he was expecting. Eddie is staring up at him, his face frozen in question.‘Oh,’ Richie says, his mouth gaping open and him to shocked out of his mind to close it. ‘Um, Eddie, I don’t know what to say.’ORRichie and Eddie have a daughter :)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Eddie wants a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I have big plans for this story, and it's definitely going to be a long one (just like Richie's dick). I hope you like it! Leave comments and kudos if ya want, it gives me serotonin. Thanks for reading! Have a good day!

All Richie wanted was to watch a movie and cuddle Eddie half to death but now his beautiful husband is crying and he doesn’t know what to do. On the screen, in ‘Baby Mama’ which was supposed to be a funny movie, Tina Fey monologues, ‘I know for years I said I didn’t want one, but I just woke up one day and I felt like every baby on the street was staring at me.’

‘Baby,’ Richie says, pulling Eddie closer to him and kissing his head, ‘what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’s wrong,’ Eddie says, sniffling violently. ‘I’m sorry, let’s just watch the movie.’

Richie looks down at Eddie’s tear streaked face and feels his heart break a little bit. ‘Do you want to watch something else?’

‘No!’ Eddie says, grabbing a handful of Richie’s shirt and burying his face in it. ‘I want to watch this. It’s fine.’

‘Then why are you crying?’

Eddie’s bottom lip trembles as he meets Richie’s eyes, blinking away another cascade of tears. ‘I don’t know,’ he says, ‘I guess…’

‘You guess what?’ Richie presses, running his hand up and down Eddie’s back to soothe him. 

‘I,’ Eddie stops talking and sobs, actually sobs, and Richie feels his stomach drop because Eddie hasn’t cried like this since they were kids. Not even at their wedding. ‘Richie, I want a baby.’

Richie blinks at his husband. That was… not what he was expecting. Eddie is staring up at him, his face frozen in question. 

‘Oh,’ Richie says, his mouth gaping open and him to shocked out of his mind to close it. ‘Um, Eddie, I don’t know what to say.’

Eddie moves to pause the movie. ‘I’m sorry, I know we’ve talked about it and, you know, decided against it, but I just… I don’t know, babysitting for everyone else is always so much fun and seeing you hold Sunny while Bev went to the bathroom the other day was just… so right. You were rocking her in your arms and I felt like I was going to explode. And I just can’t stop thinking about it, Richie. I want that. I want you to hold our baby, I want to lay in bed with our child and, I don’t know, get matching pajamas and watch Dora. I want all of it. I want a family with you, Richie.’

Fuck. Now Richie’s the one crying. He smiles and laughs wetly as Eddie swipes a thumb underneath his glasses to catch the tears gathering there. 

‘You don’t need to say anything right now,’ Eddie says. ‘But… now you know, so, think about it I guess.’

‘Eddie,’ Richie says, reminding himself to smile, ‘Eddie, of course I want that.’

‘Really?’ Eddie asks, breaking into a smile.

‘Of course.’

Eddie is jumping on top of Richie before he can realize what’s happening. 

‘Oh, Richie,’ Eddie says, straddling Richie’s waist and peppering kisses over every inch of his face, ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’

‘I love you too, Eds,’ Richie murmurs, reveling in the feeling of Eddie’s lips on his skin and the sight of Eddie’s glowing smile. 

After a few minutes of energetic kissing, Eddie sighs contentedly, laying down on top of Richie, his ear right over his husband’s heart, and his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, inhaling the scent of his hair. They used to do this back in high school; wordlessly, when Eddie was freaking out or Richie couldn’t slow his brain down, they would just slot into place like this, Eddie listening to Richie’s heartbeat, Richie feeling Eddie’s comforting weight on his chest and finally being able to relax and close his eyes for a little while. Nothing made Eddie feel safer than Richie’s arms wrapping around his waist. 

‘I love you so much,’ Richie whispered, and Eddie nuzzled his nose against Richie’s chest in response. ‘You’ll be such an incredible dad, Eds. Our baby is going to be so loved. I can’t wait to lay down in bed with you and feel our child between us; it’s going to be perfect.’

He glances down at Eddie and notices that his eyes have fluttered shut. Richie smirks. So much for their movie night, but this is about a thousand times better than some stupid Greg Kinnear movie. He kisses Eddie’s hair gently and lets his own eyes close, the feeling of Eddie’s steady breath lulling him to sleep. 

The next morning, Richie yawns and stretches his arms across the bed, reaching for Eddie. Panic grips him as he opens his eyes and blinks into the harsh morning light flooding in through their skylight. 

‘Eddie!’ he calls out, sitting up and looking around the bedroom. He hears socked feet pattering up the stairs and breathes a sigh of relief when Eddie appears in the doorway to their bedroom, looking fucking adorable in Richie’s ‘Diamond Dogs’ shirt and presumably boxers, though the tops of his thighs are obscured by the dress length tee, which is totally not giving Richie any ideas. 

‘Good morning, sleeping beauty!’ Eddie says. ‘Get up, I’ve got a surprise for you.’

‘Is it a sexual surprise?’ Richie asks, half joking, as he sits up in bed. 

‘If you’re good,’ Eddie says with a wink, turning around to bound back down the stairs. 

That gets Richie out of bed, and he pulls a sweater on, following closely behind his husband, who’s already disappeared into the kitchen. 

‘What’s that-‘ Richie starts, and then sees the breakfast spread across the table, ‘delicious smell,’ he finishes quietly, walking over to Eddie in slight awe. 

‘What’s the occasion, Eds?’

‘Today, Richie Tozier,’ Eddie says, standing on his tip toes to kiss Richie quickly on the lips, ‘marks the first day of our journey to parenthood. Get your coffee, and sit down. We have a lot to talk about.’

‘What time did you wake up?’ Richie asks, salivating at the stack of chocolate chip pancakes, heap of scrambled eggs, and pitchers of coffee and orange juice. 

‘Six,’ Eddie says, ‘I went for a run, took a shower, and cooked you breakfast. And then I watched TV for an hour because you sleep like the dead.’

‘God, I love you Eds,’ Richie says, spearing a pancake and stuffing it into his mouth.  
‘Not so fast,’ Eddie says, nibbling on a forkful of eggs. ‘This isn’t the surprise.’

‘This isn’t the surprise?’ Richie exclaims through a mouthful of pancakes. 

‘No,’ Eddie says, ‘this is the surprise.’ He opens his laptop, which is balanced at the end of the table, fighting the piles of food for space. On the screen, which Eddie is controlling with a tiny remote control, the words ‘Edward and Richard Tozier’s Path to Fatherhood’ are displayed in fancy lettering. Richie can’t help that grin that spreads across his face. 

‘How about that,’ Richie muses, as Eddie clicks the remote and displayed his next slide.  
METHODS OF CONCEPTION, it reads. Richie smirks, ‘Baby making. Now that’s something I can get behind.’

‘Not that kind, you horndog,’ Eddie says, clicking to the next side, which has a picture of Bill and Stan, grinning and holding hands with Georgie, their adopted son. ADOPTION, it reads.

‘When did you make this PowerPoint?’

‘You slept late!’ Eddie says, flipping the slide. 

PROS, it reads.  
\- Helping a child in need.  
\- No dealing with a pregnancy.  
\- No worries about miscarriage or infertility.  
\- Ability to pick gender and age of child we adopt.  
\- Giving the kid a good childhood (hopefully).  
Eddie flipped the slides again.  
CONS:  
\- Not either of us’ biological child.  
\- Potentially dealing with PTSD or trauma in our child.  
\- Potentially dealing with birth parents.  
\- Long process.  
\- Not able to attend the birth.  
-  
Richie swallows hard. ‘Okay,’ he says. ‘Do you want to adopt?’

‘I don’t know,’ Eddie says. ‘I just thought we would go over our options and talk after that.’

The next slide is a picture of Bev when she was pregnant with Sunny. She’s puffing her cheeks out and holding her arms in front of her, emphasizing her big belly. Richie smiles, remembering the day they took that picture. The losers had been celebrating Ben’s birthday at one of the fancy Italian restaurants he had designed, and him and Bev had revealed that they were having a little girl, much to the delight of the others. Eddie knew Stan and Ben were secretly plotting to set Sunny and Georgie up when they got older. 

SURROGACY, the next slide reads. 

PROS:  
\- Having a biological child.  
\- Not needing to worry about trauma in the baby’s formative years (hopefully).  
\- Being there for the birth.  
\- Raising a baby together from day one.  
\- Having control over pre and postnatal health.  
CONS:  
\- We would actually need to convince a woman to go through a pregnancy for us.  
\- The baby wouldn’t grow up with their mother.  
\- Potential difficulties with fertility.  
\- Risk of miscarriage and birth defects.  
\- Newborn babies scare Eddie.

The PowerPoint goes dark. Eddie looks over to Richie expectantly. 

‘Well?’ Eddie asks. ‘What do you think?’

Richie smiles at him, ‘I think,’ he sighed, searching Eddie’s face for any sort of doubt or fear. ‘Eddie, I think you’re going to be a great dad, and I think whatever method we chose, there will be worries and complications and fears, but at the end of it, we’ll have a kid. And that’s enough for me. So, whatever you think is right, I trust your gut more than anything.’

Eddie sighs, nodding. ‘Well, honestly, the thought of watching some random woman carry our baby makes me kind of sick to my stomach. There’s just no one I trust enough. How could I know what she was eating, and, if she was exercising too much, or getting stressed out? And, God forbid, what if something happened to her and we weren’t there? It would be our baby but we would just be watching from the sidelines. I don’t know if I could do it.’

‘What if it wasn’t a random woman?’ Richie says, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘Bev,’ Richie says. ‘What if we asked Bev?’

‘Huh,’ Eddie says, nodding. ‘Not your worst idea.’

‘I would trust Bev with my life,’ Richie says. ‘I mean, I have trusted Bev with my life. More than once. And I’m still alive so, point Bev.’

‘Me too,’ Eddie says. ‘So… should we ask her?’

‘So you’re off adoption?’

‘I’m not off adoption,’ Eddie says, rubbing his forehead, ‘I just feel like there’s going to be something special about, you know, holding a newborn baby and knowing that they’re ours.’

‘Yeah,’ Richie says, smiling wistfully. ‘Worst she can say is no, right?’

‘Right,’ Eddie says, sounding a bit nervous, but nodding surely at Richie. ‘Come here,’ Eddie says, rolling his eyes at Richie.

Not needing to be told twice, Richie runs to the other side of the breakfast table and scoops Eddie up in his arms, sitting him on the counter and kissing him tenderly. 

‘We’re going to be dads,’ Eddie crooned as Richie kissed down his neck. ‘Daddies.’

‘I thought I was already a daddy,’ Richie growls into Eddie’s ear, nipping at his lobe. 

Eddie laughs, rolling his head back on his shoulders to expose more of his neck to Richie. ‘You’re such a perv.’

‘You love it.’

‘Yeah, you know I do,’ Eddie purrs, wrapping his legs around Richie’s hips to pull him in closer.


	2. Bev and Ben and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie pop Ben and Bev a big question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I have Reddie fever and have been writing all day. Happy times.

‘What was so urgent-’ Beverly says, sitting down cross-legged on her and Ben’s fancy velvet couch, ‘-that I had to cancel a meeting with Zac Posen?’

‘You did what?’ Eddie splutters. 

‘It’s fine,’ Bev says, chuckling at Eddie’s scandalized face. ‘Don’t worry, I rescheduled.’

Ben appears in the doorway, Sunny nestled against his chest, looking comically small in his broad arms. 

‘Hey guys!’ he says, rocking the baby in his arms. ‘Richie, you want to hold her?’

‘Yes!’ Richie says, jumping up and taking the baby ever so gently from Ben’s arms. Eddie catches Beverly beaming at Richie, and finds himself smiling too at the softly crooning Richie.

Eddie strokes Sunny’s hair as Richie sits down next to him gently, and they share a glance, full of meaning, and full of hopefulness. They look up to see Bev and Ben smiling at them too. 

‘Oh, we brought you something,’ Eddie reaches into his bag, handing their friends a fancy bottle of white wine. 

‘Oh my gosh, you didn’t have to bring us anything!’ Ben says.

‘Of course we did,’ Eddie says, ‘you guys are always the best hosts.’ 

Eddie sits down next to Richie and holds back a giggle. Richie is making faces at Sunny, booping her nose as she grabs his finger with her tiny hands, shaking it back and forth and trying to chew on it.

‘Don’t eat my finger!’ Richie coos, ‘Oh, you’re so strong! You’re going to break it right off!’

‘We’re all goners when she starts getting teeth in,’ Ben says with a smile. ‘She’s a biter, alright.’

Richie smiles up at Ben, ‘I don’t mind it.’

‘Who wants a glass?’ Bev asks, standing up to pour the wine. They all said yes, and Bev handed out glasses to each of them, sitting down without one for herself. Eddie raised an eyebrow at her but she waved him off. Weird. Bev wasn’t usually one to turn down a drink. 

‘So,’ Ben says, bringing everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand. The one that Eddie and Richie have been trying to figure out how to phrase for days. ‘What’s this big question, guys?’

Eddie nudges Richie and he looks up from the baby, who is currently holding his glasses hostage and chewing on them mercilessly. 

‘Oh, right,’ Richie says, squinting without his glasses on. ‘The big question.’

‘Please don’t tell me you’re going to propose to Ben again,’ Bev said with a half-smile. 

‘That was one time!’ Richie said, making everyone laugh. ‘I was drunk, and your husband is a hunk, you can’t blame me.’

Ben blushed, sipping his wine.

‘That one’s got her daddy’s eyes,’ Bev said, pointing at Sunny. ‘My favorite part of both of them.’

‘My eyes, my hair,’ Ben says, ‘but, I think she has Bev’s personality. Feisty. Hey!’ he flinched as Bev socked him on the arm, ‘I was going to say feisty and loveable.’

Bev hummed contentedly, resting her head on Ben’s shoulder. Eddie watched Richie rock the baby on his lap. She looked like she was nearing sleep, cooing happily with her little fingers still gripping Richie’s big one. Richie gently extricated his glasses from her grasp and slid them back up his nose. Eddie put an arm around his husband’s shoulders. 

He looked between Bev and Ben’s expectant faces and took a deep breath. ‘We’ve spent a lot of time thinking about how to phrase this to you guys, and there’s just no way to say it without it sounding odd, or, like too much to ask. I mean, it sort of is too much to ask, but we’ve all been through so much together and there’s no one else we trust more.’

‘What’s this request, Eddie?’ Beverly asks gently. 

It’s Richie who answers, tearing his eyes away from Sunny’s perfect little face and meeting Bev’s eyes. ‘We want to have a baby. We’ve talked about it, and we’re ready. But we need help. Beverly, you’re the only one we trust enough.’

There isn’t a hint of sarcasm or humor in Richie’s words, and it’s moments like this when Eddie falls just a little more deeply in love with his husband. The quiet, honest moments, where the humorous facade drops and the scared little kid who bought him ice cream and kissed him for the first time at midnight, leaning in through Eddie’s window, tears streaming out from under his too-big glasses, apologizing profusely until Eddie practically screamed at him Richie I love you too! He’d nearly fallen out of the window; Eddie had hauled his lanky ass inside and tackled him onto the bed. He smirked at the memory of Richie’s confusion, which quickly morphed into enthusiasm. They’d fallen asleep on top of each other for the first time that night. 

‘Oh, I am so, so proud of you two,’ Beverly says. ‘But just to be clear, what are you asking me?’

‘We need a surrogate.’

Beverly smiles tightly. ‘I thought that was it.’

‘You, you can take all the time you need, to think about it, and talk it over.’

‘I would do it,’ Beverly says, ‘I would love to.’

‘I sense a ‘but’ coming,’ Richie says.

‘Well, yes,’ she says turning to look at Ben, who’s eyes are narrowed nearly to slits. ‘I have some news. For all of us. I was going to tell everyone at our next dinner, or get together. I mean, Ben I was going to tell you first, of course.’

Eddie looks at Richie, who’s mouth is gaping open, and over to Ben, who’s mouth is gaping open, to Bev who’s smiling at all of them. 

‘Bev,’ Ben says, ‘what are you saying?’

‘Yeah,’ she says with a chuckle, ‘I’m pregnant! Again! So I can’t exactly be carrying the Tozier baby at the moment.’

‘Oh my God,’ Ben says. ‘Oh- oh my God. Beverly, oh boy.’

Richie and Eddie looked to each other, scandalized, as Ben and Beverly embraced, kissing tearfully. 

‘Raw dogging it, Ben,’ Richie said, breaking the tearful silence, ‘Nice.’

‘Oh, God, Richie,’ Eddie said, rubbing his forehead in embarrassment. 

Ben held his hands out for Sunny and Richie handed her over, pulling Eddie close to him as Ben, Bev, and Sunny embraced as a family. 

‘Don’t worry,’ Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear. ‘We’ll figure this out, baby. It’ll be perfect.’


	3. More than anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie cry it out in their car. Tooth rotting fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter is better than nothing, right? I love these characters so much, guys. Also love all of you, thanks for reading!

Eddie makes it all the way to the car before he heaves a deep sigh and breathes out a sob. 

Richie can’t think of anything to say except, ‘Are you okay?’ which is pretty fucking stupid   
because obviously, he’s not.

‘I’m so happy for them,’ Eddie says, sniffling hard. ‘I just,’ he laughs, tearfully, turning to   
look at Richie with watery red eyes and a bright red nose, ‘I guess I got my hopes up.’

‘Oh, Eds,’ Richie says, furrowing his brow and reaching out for Eddie’s hand, ‘it’s going to be okay, we can figure this out. We’ll… we have so many different options. We’re going to be a family. It’s going to be great. I promise.’

‘I love you,’ Eddie says, reaching the hand not in Richie’s up to wipe the tears from his face. ‘I wish we could just…’ he waves his hand, gesturing at nothing. ‘You know, fuck, I just fucking wish it were simple.’

‘I know,’ Richie says. ‘I wish it wasn’t so planned, if that’s what you mean. I don’t want to think about it like this, different methods and sperm banks and paperwork. I just, I just want to make love with you and get a baby out of it. Like, fucking Bev and Ben, I love them to death, but, I mean, did you see how surprised he was? Imagine if it were like that for us? Just… fucking one night and next thing we know we’ve got a kid out of it? I never thought about this before. How hard it is.’ He notices how hard Eddie is crying now, and groans, ‘God, Eds, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.’

‘It’s okay,’ Eddie says, ‘it’s okay. Richie, it’s okay.’

‘In the morning,’ Richie says, ‘we’ll look at adoption, if you want to. Or we could look at surrogates, set up an interview.’

‘Have you looked at, some of these fees, Richie? They’re crazy,’ Eddie says with a scoff. ‘I mean, I know you make more than me, but can we even afford this? Does this even make sense? Richie, I, I don’t know anymore.’

‘Eddie, don’t worry about that, don’t even… don’t worry. But, I can’t, Eddie, is this what you want? Because if this is what you want, than I want it too, I want it more than anything. But if you don’t, you can tell me.’ 

‘God, I do, Richie, I do want it,’ Eddie says, his face red, his eyes glassy, and a vein protruding on his forehead from sorrow or anger or fear, Richie can’t tell. ‘I…’ he trails off, and laughs, through the mess of every emotion, he laughs, and squeezes Richie’s hand.

‘What?’ Richie asks, smiling cautiously. 

‘Don’t get mad at me,’ Eddie says, bringing Richie’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

‘I could never, Eds.’

‘Okay,’ Eddie says, nodding. ‘I was just thinking about when we were kids. You used to grab my arms and play with my hair. Lay on my chest, pinch my cheeks. Every time you touched me like that, every time you made a stupid joke about me, or looked at me with your hair in your face and your freckles, I just got this feeling in my chest like something was wrong with me. God, Richie I was so in love with you. I would just lay in bed at night and think about you and I wanted you so badly. I thought about it all the time, touching you and kissing you. I… fantasized it, I pictured it. I was obsessed. Totally consumed by it. Wanting you, all the time. It was all I could think about, literally, every second of every day, and when I was asleep I had dreams about it. Good ones, nightmares. I thought it would be impossible to ever want anything more. I didn’t think anyone in the world could ever want something as badly as I wanted you to love me back. But, recently, thinking about this baby, this little kid that might not even exist yet, or that might be crying in a foster home somewhere or sleeping in a nursery… Richie, I think about this baby like I used to think about you. I want to have a child. I want to be a dad. I want it that much. More than anything.’

Richie blinks rapidly, tears running down his cheeks. ‘Eddie, I had dreams about you too. I touched you and joked with you all those times when we were kids because I was so fucking in love with you.’

‘Yeah I know,’ Eddie says, laughing through his tears, ‘that’s why we’re married, because we fucking love each other.’

Richie smiles, nodding, ‘Alright, so we’ll go home, cum our brains out, and in the morning, we’ll start over. We can look at adoption, if you want to, and if you don’t, we can look at surrogacy. Find another cute redhead to make a baby with.’

‘God, Richie,’ Eddie said, letting his forehead fall to Richie’s shoulder, ‘deal.’


End file.
